Adam Sessler And Morgan Webb Die Horrible Deaths
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Xplay dies.


X-Play A/N: First of all, I love x play and i love Morgan and I sleep with a Adam.Morgan stuffed animal so I decided I'll kill someone off if they're not going to.THIS IS MY FIRST X-Play FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!Evil Andy is the property of The World's Favorite Use him without permission and I'll have the Fanfiction administration gut you. You shitkickers. Turn back if you can't handle really really Really really really really really gory stories.

Morgan Webb and Adam Sessler were at the video gamestop palace.

"We gotta find that sly cooper gaaaame." Adam said in a nerd accent.

"Uh, dude. I need to tell you something."Morgan said.

"Save it for later MOOORgan. We need to find the Sly Cooper gaame and give it a 5...out of 5."

"Sorry dude, this can't wait. but we got to go away. Far away." MORGAN said.

"WHY SHOULD WE DO THAT YOU BITCH!!!??" Adam said.

He saw a big brown robot coming to them.

"CUZ THE GRILLOTRON ROBOT WILL KILL US!" Morgan said.

"THE GRILL-OTRON??????????????? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!!"! adam sessler said.

"It's an evil bot that kills annoying video game people like us." morgan said.

"A-H-A-H-AH-H-A-H!" THE GRILL-O-TRON ROBOT SAID.

"Who are you? What're you doing here?" Morgan asked, mildly scared.

"I AM PROGRAMMED TO DESTROY YOU X-PLAY MOTHERFUCKERS" THE GRILL-O-TRON ROBOT SAID.

"no you will not kill us cuz we are X-Play and not gay like you." Morgan added.

"You dumbass game motherfucker." THE GRILL-O-TRON ROBOT said as he took out a flamethrowers and threw it at Morgan. he burnt her.

"OW!!" Morgan screamed as she got burned."THAT FUCKING BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

the GRILL-O-TRON ripped out morgan's arm with its saw arm.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW THAT FUCKING HURT!!!!!!!!!!" morgan said as blood came out of her arm stump.

"NO!!!!!! adam screamed as he kicked the THE GRILL-O-TRON ROBOT.

"Oh no you didn't."THE GRILL-O-TRON ROBOT SAID. it punch adam and he started to bleed.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT FUCKIGN HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said as he began to bleed alot from his nose.

the robot took its drill arm and shove it up Adam's ass and it started to grind up his ass.

"Oowhooooooooooooooooooo!! adam said as bloody chunks of his ass were spewed out.

"YOU WILL DIE!!!" THE GRILL-O-TRON ROBOT SAID.

"NO!!" adam said as he kicked the robot again. he took out a game and shoved it up the THE GRILL-O-TRON ROBOT's ass and it began to die.

"MY ASS!! NOoOoOoOoOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooO!!!!HoGurtasferhgomatical!!8342432909402343249028439284!!!!!!!THE GRILL-O-TRON ROBOT SAID. it died.

"I am crispy." morgan said. she was burnt.

"I AM BLEEDING!!!" ADAM SAIDHE WAS BLEEDING OUT HIS ASS.

"OH SHTTING FUCKCAKES!!!!!!!!! WE ARE NOT DONE YET!!" ADAM SAID. the PRO-BOT was coming to them.

"OH SHITTY SHIT WE ARE FUCKITTY FUCKED!!!" MORGAN SAID.

"PROBOT 43243432 REPORTING. I MUST DESTROY ADAM SESSLER AND MORGAN WEBB." THE PROBOT SAID.

"no u." adam said.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! I WILL DESTROY YOU X-PLAYERS!!!" THE PROBOT SAID.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...OOOOOOOOOO...oooooooooo...ooooooo...ooooooooooooo...oo...o...OOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Adam and Morgan said.

The Probot started to rip them to shreds. they were now pieces of human beings.  
24324343434 32442344322  
2 34The next day a small funeral was held for Adam And Morgan. Everyone was there except for Adam And Morgan who was buried,  
434 34"I'm sad about what happened to the Morgan." Drunk Link said after the funeral.  
34 44"Why did you do it Link?" Frenchy asked.  
43 34"Do fucking whant?" Drunk Link asked.  
5435455 "Abandon fucking Adam and fucking Morgan. Fucking Wwhy fucking did fucking you fucking do fucking it"  
543535435 "Listen here, I didn't have a choice. I HAD TO LET THE PROBOT KILL THEM.THEY ARE TOO ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Drunk Linkin said angrily. But Frenchay didn't have an answer. he just stared off into the sun.  
5543535435 Teh End 4543535435 NG543543 


End file.
